mydreamlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Formula Pictures/Television
1st Logo (1977-1982) Nicknames: "F", "Multi-Colored F" Logo: On a black background or supermiposed on the opening or closing credits, a multi-colored "F" with some colored lines. The words "FORMULA PICTURES presents" fades in below. Closing Variant: On a black background, we see the "F" from the opening logo, but it's still. Above it with "A" above and "FORMULA PICTURES PRESENTATION" making it read "A FORMULA PICTURES PRESENTATION". Sometimes, "DISTRIBUTED THROUGH COLUMBIA PICTURES CORPORATION" is below. FX/SFX: The fading in. Music/Sounds: None or the opening theme of the movie. Availability: Rare. Was seen on films like Turtle vs. Kings and The Eagle of the Lighting. Scare Factor: Low. 2nd Logo (1982-1986) Nickname: "F II" Logo: On a black background, we having the letters "F" with outlined grid in the same font as before, only in green. The letters "FORMULA PICTURES" wiping in. Variants: *From 1985 to 1986, the background is blue. *The closing print version of the logo (minus the grid) in white with "A FORMULA PICTURES RELEASE" is below it. * On The Missing Scary Gem, the background has sound waves (ala RKO Pictures) logo. * On the MSG sequel Return of the Scary Gem, is the same as the MSG variant, but the background is blue. FX/SFX: The wiping in. The MSG variants feature sound wave effects in the logo. Music/Sounds: An "whoosh" sound effect. In other cases, it's silent or the opening theme of the movie. The MSG variants features a beeping noise play over the sound effect. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen on 1982-1986 films like Green Heroes. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (1986-1992) Nicknames: "F III", "Planet F", "Writing F" Logo: On a white background, we see the chainsaw with the red planet on a space background. The background turning to space and the yellow "F" writing. The background turns white and the background and the red planet filled in. The "F" turns black and dissloves with an filled "F" with yellow. "FORMULA PICTURES" in red fading in below. Variants: *The closing print version has the "F" and "A FORMULA RELEASE" is below it. *The home video version has the name blacked out and "FORMULA HOME VIDEO" appears below. *The television version has the shortened animation and the name blacked out too and "FORMULA TELEVISION" appears below. *A later version has the first part and the last part has the background is black and the company name in white. *On Sickless, the logo is tinted blue with the "F" and the text in light purple. *On the trailer for Sickless, the logo is already formed with white stripes from the "F" with the "F" in light blue. *On Blaze Out!, the logo is still. FX/SFX: The chainsaw, the space background zooming, the writing of the "F", the dissloving, the company name fading in.. Chessy Factor: Very computer graphics, the animation of the logo is really bad. Music/Sounds: An synth fanfare, followed by bassons ending with 5 synth tinkles. Sometimes, it's silent or the opening theme of the movie. Availability: Seen on Formula films and shows from the period like Sickless and Really Bad Earth. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (1992-1999) Nicknames: "F IV", "CGI F", "Flying F", "Writing F II", "Planet F II", "CGI Globe" Logo: On a blue space background, we see the CGI globe (a la Universal Pictures) fly by, then the planets come out and the outer space onto the Earth. The background fades to green and the "F" writing out. Then, it filled in and becomes CGI. The "F" flying by. Then stops flying and "FORMULA PICTURES" fades in below. The logo shines. Variants: *On television shows, the logo is cut short and "PICTURES" is replaced by "TELEVISION". *On home video releases, the text were blacked out and "FORMULA HOME VIDEO" is below it. *The closing version of the logo features the "F" in 2D and the words "RELEASED BY" above and "FORMULA PICTURES" below it. *A later version features the background are changed to black and a black space background. This company logos used from 1995 to 1999. *On Less Every Day, the logo was tinted in aqua blue. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: Same as the 3rd logo. Sometimes, the opening theme of the movie playing over it or silence, in the case of Return of the Living Dead Part III. Availability: Extremely rare. Can be seen on Formula films and shows up to 1999 such as Return of the Living Dead Part III. Scare Factor: Low to medium,. the logo is compared to the previous logo, but now better. 5th Logo (1999- ) Nicknames: "F V", "Writing F III" Logo: On a dark teal background, we see the words "F" writing in. Then it stops reveal the background fades to black and "FORMULA PICTURES" or "FORMULA TELEVISION" fades in below it. Variants: *2001-2006: There is an version that the end looking different. The animation is nearly the same but after the background fading to black, the words "FORMULA PICTURES" or "FORMULA TELEVISION" and a Lions Gate byline below it. The television version is sightly shortened. *2006-: The logo was given an enhanced look and a byline "A LIONSGATE COMPANY" under it. *The television version is sightly shortened. *For home video releases "FORMULA HOME VIDEO" (starting in 2001, "FORMULA HOME ENTERTAINMENT") replaces the original text. *The closing print version extists with "RELEASED BY" above it. FX/SFX: The writing of the "F". Music/Sounds: See 3rd and 4th logos. Starting in 2004, the music was redone. Sometimes, it's silent or the opening theme of the movie. Availability: Current. Seen on Formula films and TV shows from the era. Scare Factor: Minimal.